Half Breed Human
by tayhay22
Summary: Vanessa is a typical 15 year old girl who's life is normal. She even has a crush on a man who isn't human. Ever since her parent's left for vacation everything started to change. Her life spins as the day when Halloween approaches and she discovers a terrifying secret. The town that she lives in isn't just an ordinary town. It's a place where creatures roam.
1. The Plan

Chapter 1: The Plan

"I don't think this is a good idea." I stated while being pulled by my best friend Ashley.

"Don't worry about it. We won't get caught. Besides its Halloween," replied Ashley while pulling me along by my arm.

As Ashley had said its Halloween. I hate this holiday, only because of my history with it. Because of this I don't want to talk about it now. Wouldn't want to spoil everything in the first chapter now would I?

About Ashley, she has been my friend for seven years and through it all she has had my back. She was the type of girl who got along with everyone. Tan skin with perfect reflection fit her features, along with a birthmark on her left cheek. Her eyes were a sea blue that went well with her thick eyelashes. Soft, straight brown hair fell over her shoulders and ended in the middle of her back.

To this day I'm still surprised that she hung around me. I am the type of person who wouldn't want to be smacked with humiliation for saying something stupid. This was hard though since I stuck out for being too quiet at school.

My appearance compared to Ashley wasn't off though. I had golden blond curly hair that ended in a wavy shape on my shoulders. Along with that my emerald-green eyes seemed to pop out and I also had a tan complexion.

Ashley kept pulling me across the park rather quickly as the sand flew everywhere. The sky was going into twilight soon and I wouldn't able to see soon.

I scoped the area if anyone looked suspicious of what we were about to do. The only person that I would ever think to suspect me is my brother Chris. Right now he was my guardian since my parents were on vacation in Hawaii.

Like me he had the same golden blond hair that sometimes hung in his eyes. Turquoise eyes that he had would be covered. He was with his guy friends. I knew a couple of them but not all. One of them was Derek, the playboy of the group. The one that had wild orange hair and hazel eyes that always got the girls no matter what he did. I figured the reason behind it was because of his boyish looks.

Another was Alex, the quiet one. He came over once and at first he was hard to talk to but in the end he was able to warm up to me. Light brown hair that was short made him look attractive along with his glasses that made him look like a scientist.

Before I could make out what they were talking about trees engulfed around Ashley and I. There was a brief idea of where we were going but I might as well ask.

"Where are we going?" Curiosity filled my voice when I said this. She looked back to see if I was being sarcastic or not. Instead of answering she asked a question right back at me.

"Remember the conversation we had before fall break. You know the one about new discoveries?" I nodded in response since we stopped walking when she asked this.

This conversation was about how right now life was boring and we wanted to see something new and interesting. I didn't take this conversation seriously since…well…we talked about it at lunch.

"Well since its Halloween why don't we explore the forest and see what we can find." This didn't seem like a bad idea. I wanted to see something new. Once again we began walking again this time without Ashley pulling me. It grew darker and darker as we walked further into the deep forest until we came upon light. My curiosity overcame me as the question floated in my mind. I couldn't quite see what was going on so both Ashley and I climbed a pine tree that was close enough that we wouldn't be heard. Its branches were big enough to support us. The scene we were about to experience was something I shouldn't have ever seen.


	2. Strange People

Strange People Chapter 2

Four groups of people stood before us as we stared in curiosity. They each looked different from each other especially there auras.

Once group was a group of extremely pale and beautiful group. One of them I knew well and by the way he was standing he looked like he was the leader. Dimitri was his name. He is the guy who girls would love to date. Chocolate brown hair that went down to his neck and tea brown eyes showed as his features. All of his group was pale and was as beautiful as he was. I looked closer to only realize that there was a girl in the group. Right away I grew disappointed.

You see I have had a crush on Dimitri ever since we met in Middle School. I have never had the chance to tell him how I felt because a girl had asked him out before I had had the guts to tell him myself. In the first week of my freshmen year he started to notice me and he began chatting. I was hoping I could ask him on his birthday which was only a couple weeks away. That will have to wait though.

The next group was a group of three girls and three boys each with a different aura. I wasn't able to make out there features because they were standing farthest away from the fire that was built.

The last group was a group of guys all of them looking familiar. One of them looked distinctly familiar. I had to look for a while and squint before I began to realize that the person that looked familiar was Chris. What the heck is he doing here with all of these people that I have never seen before?

"Vanessa, are you ok?" asked Ashley. Apparently she had quickly noticed me being silent and staring. Quickly I nodded and told her that I saw my brother.

"Yeah, I just don't understand this at all."

This was then we started hearing them talk and we both quickly became quite.

"I don't understand. What is this all about?" asked Chris with a tint of anger in his voice. I could tell that he was all ready annoyed.

"You are aware of what is happening in this, don't you?" a black muscular guy asked. He had that same tone.

"Yes, and I am trying to fix it. You telling me what is going on won't fix anything! So why don't we discuss on what the main problem is and not so much worrying about me. Got it?" Man, what's got him all in a bunch? Our town I recalled didn't need to be fixed.

"Hey you two fighting isn't going to help either. The only way we can accomplish this is if we all work together," replied Dimitri. His voice drew the both of them quite and they started to discuss about an enemy coming onto a territory. This made me bored and I began to get down. Sadly my legs didn't work well with me and I slipped on one of the branches and I fell hitting lots of branches and pine needles. I had landed on my back with a loud thump that I was pretty sure was heard. The ground was cold, hard and covered in pine needles. They didn't help with the support either. I froze in fear as I started to hear voices.

"What was that?" and "I heard it come from over there?" Oh man, if Chris found out that I was here I wouldn't hear the end of it. Then there were the words that were able to get me to move just then.

"I smell ease droppers." It had to take a moment before I was able to get up but I did. My back was in serious pain from the blow but I would be able to live through it. Quickly as I had fallen was when Ashley dropped down from the tree.

She tried to help me out and ask if I was ok but I caught her off saying that we needed to move if we would not be able to get caught.

We both began sprinting straight until there was a turnoff. "Vanessa you go left and I will go right" yelled Ashley before I obeyed and ran the opposite direction from where she was going.

The cold brisk air was of no help as I ran and neither was the pain of my back but I kept going for my sake. After ten minutes of running I decided that I was safe and stopped to take a breather. My big puffs of air made a lot of noise and soon I was breathing normally. I took a few slow steps before a hand went over my mouth and I screamed within it.

A soft whisper reached my ears as a soft as a baby bunny. It was asking me to not scream and that it wouldn't hurt me. I took a quick glance to see that it was Dimitri who was speaking. Right now I wasn't exactly sure if I should trust him or not on this one but we will see what will happen.

"If I let go of my hand will you not scream." I didn't answer except for a nod. Once he took his hand off I started to run only to catch up with me and grab my wrist along with it.

"Please let me go home. I'm tired and I have somewhere to go." I said without trying to show the least bit of terror in my voice. He saw it though and I could tell by his expression.

"Why are you afraid of me?" He had concern and sadness in his voice that made me want to hug him.

"I'm not. I just…well…need to…" I couldn't finish because just then Dimitri hugged me. His warm embrace engulfed me and immediately became tired and fell asleep not knowing that my memory was being wiped clean of tonight.


	3. Oops Ashley's POV

Chapter 3: Oops Ashley's POV

I had ran the opposite direction that Vanessa had gone. Hopefully she was safe and is able to get home before Chris finds out. Little did I know that the decision that I made was the most stupidest thing I have done this month.

A guilty feeling had risen within me as I the image of her falling toward the earth. I really shouldn't have taken her here in the first place but hey this is different than our boring life at school.

By now my legs were beginning to feel sore and tired but I couldn't stop yet. I don't even know if anyone is still chasing me. Unable to watch where I was going I ran into something or rather someone.

The person looking down on me was the one and only Chris, Vanessa's brother. He caught me completely off guard. Because of the impact though I fell onto the piney ground.

"Hee hee, hi Chris, How's life been?" I said in an embarrassed manor.

"Ashley what are you doing here?" he asked with a glint of annoyance in his voice.

"You know messing around; talking to people, stuff like that. What are you doing here?" Ah a question with a question. That question though only gave him a suspicious look. By his face I could tell that I was doing more than just chillin.

"Was Vanessa with you" Oh heck no was I going to give Vanessa up so quickly, especially to her big bad brother.

"I don't know maybe, possibly." Right away his eyes lit up like I had just hit him with a baseball bat in his stomach.

"What. I told her to stay home. It was you who convinced her to leave wasn't it." I raised my hands up in defense. Honestly I don't want to face Chris in this state right.

"Relax I wasn't the one. She did this on her own free will but that doesn't mean that she won't make it out alive." Right away he shot me a glare that stabbed me all over.

"We are going to have to find her. If not well let's just say it won't be pretty." I became confused right away. What will approach me will be the worst mistake that I have made this year.


	4. Confused

Chapter 4: Confused

I followed Chris through the forest as fast as I could. Chris was hard to follow because he was so dang fast. Where did he get so much endurance? I know that he isn't in track.

Staring ahead I began searching for Vanessa but the only thing I saw was nonfamiliar trees of all kind. This was all getting frustrating and that was when something popped in my mind. Quickly I came to an abrupt stop and Chris seemed to notice too and had stopped also.

"What's up?" he asked with little sympathy. At first I didn't want to answer him but the look that he gave me sent chills. It was a little too much to bear.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it" I responded. The thing that had made me stop had been the sound of footsteps. They were near and fear began to build.

We began to walk again and the feeling of watching me arose also within the mix of fear. I didn't want to admit it at the time.

"It was my fault…" these words had startled Chris for a moment. As quickly as it showed the quicker his face became unemotional.

"For taking her here right" Now was the time for me to show shock. How did he know this. Oh wait, he's her brother. Of course. I nodded in his response.

Out of nowhere came Dimitri, a guy at our school that was in three of both Vanessa's and I classes. He was carrying something in his arms and at first I couldn't tell what it was. Until he ten meters from us.

Right there in plain sight was Vanessa unconscious. Dimitri's eyes were on her and I could see some kind of passion in them. He has got to have feelings for her.

Chris's face lit up in anger at what Dimitri had done. His hands were in big fists and he was gritting his teeth.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" yelled Chris with anger dripping from his voice. Dimitri's face changed from passion into unemotional and gave her over to Chris.

"I erased her memory of tonight. It will be like nothing had ever happened." Ok this is weird; why would he want to do something like that. Though what I said was incredibly stupid.

"What is this about?" I asked. In response to this Dimitri glanced at and walked over to me. We were about twelve inches apart. He started to speak in as in command.

"You will not remember what happened tonight." After he said this, my body started to become numb and I fell into a half trance sort of state. I repeated the same exact words to him as I stared into his eyes.

"You were doing homework when you all of a sudden fell asleep." Again I repeated the same words and quickly I passed out falling into Chris's arms.


	5. Just a Dream Vanessa's POV

Chapter 5: Just a dream Vanessa's POV

My eyes fluttered open as I lay on my bed. The memory of last night was a complete blur and for a moment I thought that I had forgotten something extremely important. Lazily I got up from my messed up bed and walked to the mirror. The clothes that I wore last night were still on me. They were dirty and I don't recall leaving the house last night.

"I guess that's what I forgot" I said to myself while scratching my head. With said I changed into a long sleeve, pink shirt along with a leather jacket that went to about my waist. Regular school jeans and tennis shoes were also followed.

"I guess I will leave my hair down for today." I muttered while brushing my hair in long even strokes. Being satisfied with my appearance I walked downstairs and into the kitchen only to find Chris eating a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"Feeling lucky today Chris" I asked with sarcasm. He didn't respond until I had all ready walked to the fridge, opened it, and grabbed the butter. My breakfast today was going to be toast, since I really wasn't that hungry.

"Not exactly" replied Chris without looking at me. Instead he was looking at the remnants of his lucky charms.

"What do you mean by not exactly?" I asked with the tone of annoyance that was starting to linger.

"I mean by NO. Get it" Man he's pissed for some reason. During that short talk I had made my toast and was starting to eat it. It didn't take a long time at all before I was done. While I was on my second piece of toast a question popped into my head.

"Chris, have you heard from mom or dad yet?" I asked. My parents had been gone for two weeks now and I wasn't so sure if they would ever be coming back. In response to my question he shook his head. This put me in an extremely bad mood.

I let out a sigh and walked into the bathroom to do my business. Pretty soon I was out the door and onto the school day.

-10:50am-

I had gotten through two periods out of four and at this time I was eating lunch with my friends. We were all joking around about something that had happened about a week ago. I was having a good time until a man appeared at our table. He had chocolate brown hair and tea brown eyes. This person was not familiar to me but he seemed to know me well.

"Hey guys" said the man casually. He held on a smile that reached his eyes.

"What's up Dimitri?" replied everyone except me of course. Was this Dimitri the new transfer student that everyone has been talking about?

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your posy?" asked Ashley. His group of friends were on the other side of the lunch room. The group was consistent of one girl and three boys. They all looked eerily beautiful.

Dimitri didn't respond to Ashley's question, instead he kept his gaze on me. I got extremely annoyed by this and I left the table saying that I needed to go to the bathroom. Everyone was confused as I walked to the direction of the restroom with Ashley right behind me.

Before I could get there I bumped into someone and I fell flat on my butt. I responded with an I'm sorry and looked up only to see a guy with turquoise, no sea blue eyes and bleach blond hair. He offered his hand out and I took it.

"No, it was my fault. I'm not quite familiar with this school yet." responded the man. He showed a smile that was seemed to light up my mood.

"Oh well, I hope that you find your way around here" I replied letting out a smile. We were both silent for a while until he asked me what my name was.

"Vanessa, what's yours?"

"Tristian."

"Well it was nice meeting you Tristian." After I said this he let out a chuckle. Honestly he seemed nicer than really anyone at this school.

I was able to make it to the bathroom only for Ashley to come following me in. She had this concerned look on her face like I did something extremely wrong.

"So, what's up" She asked with the look of anger.

"What do you mean?" her face grew with anger as she responded to my question.

"You know, that guy that you bumped into, Dimitri's face, you ignoring him. So once again what's up?"

"Wait what?" Now her face changed from anger to annoyance.

"Oh don't tell me you didn't know that Dimitri has something for you." I became completely oblivious.

"Who are we talking about?" She let out a puff.

"DIMITRI"

"I don't know who that is? Was he the person that was at our table?"

"Uh yeah" To tell the truth of it all I really didn't know who she was talking about.

We decided that we would talk about it later since lunch was almost over when we arrived back at our table that man was gone and I decided that it was time. So I went to class hoping that I wouldn't into that Dimitri again.


	6. The Note

Chapter 6: The note

I went to my locker after lunch and grabbed my history book, my pencil pouch, a notebook, my homework folder and headed to history class. My seat was closest to the door and I set my stuff down. No one else was here yet so I sat down and went over the homework that I had done over Fall Break. It was then though that I noticed a folded up piece of paper on my desk. My name was printed in bold, black, acrylic letters. With my curiosity I opened it to read:

"Vanessa

Meet me in the forest after school."

Confusion filled my face because I wasn't sure who this was.

Just then everyone all at once came piling in the classroom including the teacher, Mr. Smith. He brown hair that had a tint of grey and he wore a grey suit like he usually does. Also he was carrying a thick textbook that read Civil War.

Everyone quickly sat down and became quiet as the teacher waited for everyone to become quiet. Through the whole period he was talking about how the war started and who was involved. I didn't pay attention to this though because I was zoned out as to who could have wrote the note. It was ten minutes before the period ended that I realized who it was. The man that was talking to Ashley and I was the one. Even Ashley admitted that he had something for me.

Over the course of the day I was debating between myself if I really should go meet him there. I mean he's going to say something important if we are alone, right? My mind was like this the whole time. Over all of my mental battle I decided that I probably shouldn't so I went home on the usual route. Through it all the offer still stuck into my mind.

When I arrived at my house from the bus I walked in the house only to see Chris watching Full House. I had originally planned to talk to Chris about what had happened at school today but by what he was doing I decided to wait a little bit. I took off my shoes and threw my bag on the floor and walked upstairs, into my room. Opening the door I saw that my room had stayed the same from the time I left but something was out of place. There was a plant in the middle of the floor. This plant was a black rose. I never recalled ever getting or practically seeing a black rose before. Picking it up I examined it only to see nothing peculiar about it. So I set it on my desk and plopped down on my bed. Right now I just wanted to get a little shut eye.

I had about maybe twenty minutes of sleep before Chris busted through the door of my room with a look of annoyed. His loud banging had woken me up. Walking across the floor he gave me a piece of paper. He explained that I needed to go to the store. I went against this since I didn't get home not too long ago.

"Why am I the one who has to go to the store?" I said in abjection. My voice was about to rise into a scream.

"Because I'm older and I'm a man. You're a women. Men don't do groceries." Frustration filled my features as he said this. I took the shopping list and stood up from my position.

Chris was about to leave before I stopped him in his tracks. I told him about what happened today while he kept silent and listened. When I finished it took a moment before he was able to respond.

"I don't want you around that guy Vanessa." I had asked why and he never gave me an answer. He just walked out of the room. I yelled back at him that I'll be back in twenty minutes. So I walked out of my room, went downstairs, put my shoes back on and walked out the door with money and the shopping list that Chris had given me.


	7. Taken

Chapter 7: Taken

I shut the door behind me and looked out at the evening sky. The sky was an orange-yellow color that blended in with the sky perfectly. The route that I took led me into the woods. There would be a path that would lead me out if I took the right paths. Swiftly I walked into the forest after I crossed the street that let to the forest.

To get to the forest it would take about fifteen minutes if I ran there and back. So I started at a jogging pace. After a few moments of jogging I had lost my breath and began fast walking. I am not the athletic type of person. While this was happening I began thinking about the offer that the man gave me. "Meet me in the forest" rung in my head. An image of him appeared in my head. The smile and his tea eyes gleaming while in the cafeteria. Seeing all of this made my head start to ache. Everything came at once and I was to the point that I yelled the words "Stop it" while holding my head. My eyes shut tightly and tears began to form.

There was a faint rustle from a bush or tree. Fear ragged within me as I hid behind the tree and the pain subsided...for now. The rustling grew closer until it stopped suddenly. I didn't know what happened so I looked up from my hiding spot and say that man and a woman. The name of the man I think is Dimitri and the woman, I couldn't see her. He was in the way of my sight.

Fortunately I was in earshot and could hear their conversation clearly. The girl's voice though sounded so familiar.

"Why are you doing this?" asked the girl. She had this sarcasm within it.

"I'm not trying to do anything, not involving Vincent anyway." Wait, who the heck was Vincent? Now they moved and I was able to see the other person. She was no other but Madison. A straight A student who is one of the most popular girl in school. Also she's the attention seeker, and is also preppy. She is the type of girl that I could see end up pregnant at sixteen and be a single mom.

Short hair that went to the end of her jaw line with fudge brown eyes was what she mostly looked like and her hair was as red as cherries. With her body she looked like a super model. Her back was against his chest while she was looking up at him. Ok, something's going one with them and I'm about to find out what.

"If you want something you know you can ask." Right then was when they had locked eyes.

"You will not remember anything from the time you saw me to the time you go back to your house." In response to this Madison nodded and her eyes glazed over as in proving this.

This was when Dimitri pulled the strands of hair that were on her neck and licked Madison's neck. I didn't quite get it until he opened his mouth to reveal fangs. Quickly I became shocked and couldn't believe my eyes. This man was a vampire. Boy you should have seen my face.

He bit into her neck and in response to that Madison let out a moan. As this happened her blood ran down her neck. Madison's face showed both pain and and happiness. I never understood this. Five minutes later he released the grip and her neck and in effect she collapsed into his arms. My guess was that she was out cold.

Noticing my presence he turned to face the tree that I was hiding behind. I thought I was caught but I acted natural. Taking the list out of my pocket I pretended like I was memorizing it while walking out in the open. I walked in a casual manner trying not to walk too slow and walk too fast. Successfully I was managing. Smoothly I walked past him. From the corner of my eye I saw that some excess blood started going down at one of the ends of his lip. About 5 meters away he grabbed my shoulder to stop me from walking. We he touched me I stopped and became stiff. He said my name like he wanted me to respond. Instead I jerked his hand away and began to walk again. He didn't try to stop me after that but instead of him I stopped myself and turned to meet his gaze. I stared into his eyes said what was on my mind.

"You gave me that note in Social Studies, right?" He nodded in response. "Then what did you want to talk to me about?" Dimitri stood there for a moment his eyes looking deep into my soul. For a moment I thought that he wouldn't ever answer. When he finally spoke his words shocked me.

"Do you really not remember me?" My only response was a stare that showed no emotion in it at all. I wasn't sure what he really wanted from me. But honestly I sure wasn't going to lie. I'm not that type of person.

Tilting my head I said the words that I knew that he didn't want him to hear. Those were asking who he really was?

For the longest time both of us remained silent and letting our emotions get the better of us. Well I did at least. Dimitri held a thoughtful expression. When at last I realized that he would never answer I turned around and continued walking to the end of the forest.

Thankfully nothing else happened while I walked in silence, thinking of what I just done and the consequences of it all. I hadn't realized it before until later. To be honest I felt kind of bad that I left him there all alone.

When I arrived at the store I had actually examined the piece of paper only to find junk food and video games. "Typical very typical Chris" I thought to myself.

After I had finally finished getting all of Chris's stuff I headed out. I had gotten a backpack so I could stuff all of the stuff that I had bought. I did this and I began my journey back in the dark. My reasons behind getting a backpack is so I can run with dropping anything. So I ran at my own pace while watching for roots that could easily make me fall.

Back in the day my brother used to go with me to get supplies on things we needed. I once asked him why we were never supposed to be outside when it was dark. He would respond with that it's dangerous and that was all. Now I truly understand his reasoning and my parents.

I had slowed down my pace to a walk and this was when I began to hear voices but I quickly disregarded it and moved on. The scene that happened earlier between Dimitri and Madison appeared once again in my head. This was probably because I started getting paranoid cause I heard things that were in my head.

It was stupid of me to ignore the signals that someone was following me I ran into something. I looked up while rubbing my head only to see a man in his twenties. He wore a leather jacket and had baggy jeans. Short, spiky red hair showed out a lot in his features. It was now pitch black but I could still see him.

As soon as we met eyes a smirk appeared on his face.

"Where are you going lady?" He asked still with the smirk. His breath smelled like alcohol. Along with that he was smoking a cigarette.

"Home" I replied simply as I tried to walk passed him. Instead of leaving me alone he grabbed my wrist and jerked me towards him.

"Now, we don't want you leaving just yet. There's business to do." I gulped because I understood what he meant by business and I was not liking it. And I have absolutely no business, especially with him.

"Listen I really need to get going. There are things I need to do that don't involve you." His snicker widened. Talking with him won't help so I went to plan B. Scream and run.

"Help" I screamed over and over until his hand went around my mouth. I was jerking around and trying to bite my hand only to taste cloth. By the time I realized that I was getting gassed I was all ready out cold.


	8. Realization Ashley's POV

Chapter 8: Realization Ashley's POV

I walked into the house as I thought about Vanessa. Why didn't she know who Dimitri was? This makes no sense.

Carelessly I threw my bag on the couch and went to my parent's room. I thought that they would be there. Their room was right across from mine and their door was opened but the light was off. So I flicked on the switch only to see there room neat except for a few letters on there dresser. Those things seem to be out of place so I took the pile of envelopes and just before I set them on their bed I remembered an address. On the top left it read _402 South Bend Rd. _

Almost immediately I opened up the top envelope and pulled out what seemed like a birth certificate. It read my name with a long digit of numbers and my parent's names. The names said Sophia and Mark Shane. Also there was my name Ashley Shane printed on the paper. This all appeared weird because last time I asked my mom their names they were Sherri and Dave.

Now I didn't hesitate to open the next envelope. This one had photos in it. Some of them were pictures of a man and a woman; another was two other couples that looked like my parents. With them was a little brown hair girl that looked about three years old. I looked for any clue as to who these people were. None of them looked familiar except for the couple and the child with them.

Checking the back I saw that there were names written in dark red cursive letters. One the picture of the one couple it read "Sherri and Dave" and the other picture with the child read "Sophia, Mark and their child Ashley" My jaw about dropped as I stared at the pictures. This was no wonder why they wouldn't give me a clear answer about why my family looked different from me. I was never in that family, I was adopted and no one even told me.

I dropped the envelopes in shock as I was figuring out what to do next. Should I wait til the adults come home or should I just abandoned this place.

Just then I took the envelope that held the birth certificate and ran into my room to pack. From my closet I grabbed my gym bag and started stuffing some clothes and some of my prize possessions like the picture of me and Vanessa at an amusement park, my gold necklace that I had gotten from my grandma before she died, and my favorite pair of shoes.

When I had managed to zip up the bag I heard a door open and close along with footsteps. Now was when I had to leave and I had to be fast. I swung the bag across my shoulder and opened the window. The footsteps were getting closer and I began to panic. My body froze and I didn't know what to do.

Luckily the footsteps went the other was into my parent's room. I was able to move just then and I jumped out the window and landed on my feet. It was a tough landing but I will be able to run. There was a yelling sound coming from my window and I looked back only to see two furious faces. I wasn't able to make out what they said because as soon as I saw them I sprinted away from the house and onto the street that led to town.

My mind was spinning as I hadn't realized what I had just done. I guess there will be a time for consequences.

I had walked what seems like miles as I ran into the forest. This would be the place where they would least expect me. As I walked across the frosted ground there was this eerie silence than invaded the forest. Now I was cold and scared, great. I walked a little longer until I came upon a hollow tree that had fallen over.

Without hesitation I crawled inside to gain some warmth. I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered uncontrollably. Silently I cried and I closed my eyes in loneness until I heard some voices. This caught me off guard and my eyes opened wide and I froze. The only thing I saw were pairs of feet. I didn't want anyone to find me so I stayed silent. After a few moments of silent after the feet went out of view I felt like the coast was clear so I got out of the hollow tree and took out the certificate only to glimpse over it again. Nothing was different compared to the last time I saw it.

"ASHLEY, what the hell are you doing here?" This was the voice of Chris. He was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. His hands were in his pockets and his face was full of anger.

"I uh...I ran away." I said honestly while rubbing my head in embarrassment. He let out a sigh and grabbed my wrist and started pulling me around. His grip hurt and he never looked back. No wonder why Vanessa doesn't like it when I do this to her. We walked in silence as it was getting towards evening. About halfway through Chris asked me a question.

"Why did you run away?" I didn't answer I was still raw about the news of my foster parents not telling me anything. Chris let out a sigh and it was then that we walked out of the forest and onto the street that led to his and Vanessa's house. We arrived there and walked inside to see a group of guys and one girl. She looked oddly familiar but I didn't know what it was.

Chris later introduced me to them. The guy's names were Derek, Alex, and Sam. They all looked about a year older than me well Sam did at least. Then there was Emily the girl. She wore the sour face that said if you talk to me then you'll die expression.

While Chris was talking to his group I sat on the floor and half listened to their conversation. I wasn't quite sure what they were saying until I heard the words Vanessa's missing. That got me to pay attention.

"How long has she been gone?" I bursted out unconsciously. They all looked at me with surprised looks. After a long silence Chris answered me.

"Two days" There was worried and sadness in his voice. I grew silent she's been gone for two days.


	9. Where am I?

**Where am I?**

I awoke feeling light-headed and nauseous. My mind was somewhere else and I wasn't aware of what was going on and I couldn't move. Infact the only things that I could move were my head and my hands. There was a piece of cloth over my eyes that were making me unable to use my eyes to see. The strange part was that I was cold yet warm at the same time. Also I felt something on my left arm.

"Hello?" I asked. My voice was groggy and dry. There was no response. So I began to daydream and immediately I thought about what I saw in the forest. A pressure twisted in my stomach as I thought about Dimitri and Madison. The question of why she was there in the first place was floating in my mind. This I didn't understand and for a quick moment I thought that I was jealous.

I felt movement around the cloth and soon it fell to my neck, making me wince from the bright light. There staring right in front of me was a man with emerald green eyes. He was staring down at me with a heartwarming smile. Also he had long blond hair that was tied back.

"I'm glad that you are awake. You can now answer some questions for me." He said with a gentle tone. I held a confused look as he said this. This is when he asked me some weird questions.

"What is Chris up to with his pack?" I didn't answer, even if I did know anything about Chris' friends I certainly wouldn't tell this guy. That confused look still stayed on my face. After a few minutes of silence he walked over to his desk with a look of stern in his eyes. From his desk he picked up a remote control with a few buttons. He pressed the button that was nearest to him and small painful shocks of electricity went through my body. This caused my muscles to tighten up. That was when I noticed that there was some kind of implant in my left arm. This had to be where the electricity was coming from.

After what seemed like hours of pain it finally stopped and I was able to breath normally along with my muscles relaxing. Immediately I was out of breath.

"Now I'm going to ask you again. What is your brother up too?"


	10. Gone From Sight Ashley's POV

Chapter 10: Gone From Sight Ashley's POV

Chris was going over a plan that him and his group had made up. While going over this I sat there listening. I remember that Chris was talking about how to find the source as to where she was. In fact I think that all of us were wondering. If she were to leave then she would have told someone, right?  
At this time where we were about to leave there was a knock on the door. All five of them quickly shot up expectantly like there was danger. Chris silently walked to the door and after a brief moment he opened the door to find Dimitri. He held a unemotional look on his face and he was looking at the ground.  
"Can I help you?" asked Chris. Dimitri's head shot up with his eyes wide. I found it funny that Dimitri would act like that.  
"Hello Chris, I heard that Vanessa went missing..." he paused with sadness in his eyes. "May I help find her. I have an idea as to what might have happened." The whole room was in an awkward silence for the longest time. Finally Chris broke it.  
"What is the information?" Chris said this with determination in his words. I kind of admire this about Vanessa's brother.  
"Will I help? If not, then I am afraid that you won't see your sister ever again."  
"What was that?" Now Chris was all up in Dimitri's face like nobody's business. I stood up just then.  
Honestly, I wasn't going to just sit here while a fight was about to start. Of course I really didn't know what was going on at first. I walked in between them to make them stop talking. My plan worked and they both stopped to look at me with surprise.  
"Hey Chris, we can get all the help we can get if we want to find your sister and my friend. We can't do this alone." I paused for a brief moment to let what I said sink in. Chris was about to respond to my comment until I interrupted by starting to talk to Dimitri. "And is your information valuable enough to find her?" He nodded in response.  
Dimitri told us later that it had to be one of his kind. In the end, though, we agreed that he would go along with us to find her. Dimitri left about a half hour later and Chris told his group to go home. They did as he asked and all that was left was Chris and I. We were both silent for the longest time.  
"Chris I am going home." He looked at me surprised.  
"Are you sure about this?" I nodded in response. I know that my emotions were still raw and that I would be in big trouble but I was ready. And besides, I am going to help find Vanessa tomorrow. I walked out the front door with my bag and walked through the forest. The whole time I was thinking of what my foster parents would say and what my punishment would be.  
The forest around me was dark and gloomy since it was now dark. I swear that there was fog around me and I wasn't able to see from my knees down. While walking I suddenly hit something hard on my foot. I wasn't aware of this until I tripped over it and I landed right on my face. The ground that hit me was damp and cold. I will probably have a huge brown spot on my shirt. Looking back at what I tripped on ended up being a backpack. It was red and black with a folded piece of paper on top of it. Picking it up I unfolded it only to see a letter. The lettering was in dark red, cursive lettering. It said:

"Dear Chris, Yes, I have your sister and if you don't hurry, there won't be much left of her. Or the old her anyway. I advise you to tell me about the transaction before I ring it out of her. Also find me and tell me who the half-breed human is. This is your only warning. Sincerely,

P.S. Good Luck!"

This letter startled me as I read it over and over again. Chris needs to see this now. I took the letter and the backpack and ran back to Chris' house as fast as my legs would let me. As I ran the trees around me seemed to blur around me and I seemed to be able to run really fast. I don't remember running this fast in my life.  
After a little bit I was back at Chris' house. I pounded on the door and in a millisecond Chris was there. I handed the backpack and the letter to him and told him to read it. He did as I said and after a few minutes he looked at me with the same expression that I had had earlier.  
"Chris, do you know who wrote this?" Chris didn't respond, instead he looked through the backpack to find food.  
"Chris answer me. What is going on here?" Chris snapped at me just then.  
"This is none of your business Ashley!" My friend this is where I snapped as well.  
"This is so my business. I was the one who found this in the first place. Now tell me or else I will try to find her myself." This finally went through his thick skull.  
"Ashley, this is the work of Vincent." Vincent? Who was Vincent?  
"Who exactly is this Vincent?" I asked. This took a moment before Chris was able to answer. I could tell that Chris was in his own thoughts right now. The look on his face was so full of pain and anger.  
"Vincent, is...the king of vampires."


	11. Pain Vanessa's POV

Pain Vanessa's POV

My eyes were wide as I was gasping for breath. I don't know how long I've been here but this endless pain wasn't going anywhere, at least not for my sake. My body was full of sweat and blood as I sat in the electric chair. The implanted wire in my left arm stung from it being used too much. The man staring down at me didn't look any less annoyed than I was. His eyes made my spine crawl.  
"Answer the question!" His voice was deep and dripping with anger. I haven't eaten or even drank anything in two days. Honestly I felt weak and I thought that I was almost dead.  
"I don't know what you are talking about!" I screamed back. My throat was dry and I coughed after I said those words. The man now had an unemotional face but was still able to glare at me. I don't know how that is possible but I guess it was for me. Then he face showed sympathy and he let out a sigh.  
"You can take a break." Those were the only words he said before he walked out of the room. As soon as I heard the door close I drooped my head down. Finally I was alone for once. The whole time he was with me.  
A memory came to me just then, this one was in the forest. I was with a guy that was my age. I wasn't able to see his face. All I knew was that he was a little bit taller than me and had deep brown hair. Two hours had passed and finally that guy came walking in with a smile on his face. My vision was blurry so I couldn't really see his figure.  
"You must really want to protect your brother, Vanessa." My mind was somewhere else but I heard what he had said. He apparently thought that I wasn't listening and he pressed the button that I despised so much. The device in my arm began to sting. It was a small stink, not like the one that I had had earlier. No emotion showed on my face as this barely hurt to me. Not being satisfied he bumped the pain up. The pain was to the point of and electric bolt. That much pain was able to put me out of my haze. To be exact, this made me flinch several times with my eyes opened. When he finally let go of the button I began coughing really hard. This cough was dry and seemed like it wouldn't stop. It felt the worst and blood came out of my mouth and onto my clothes. I knew right then that I might start having hallucinations.  
"Now then, I would like you to meet someone that is very important." A woman came into my vision. For an odd reason she seemed familiar I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I wasn't able to see her features because of my lack of vision.  
"I'm glad to see that you are still conscious after all that has happened to you." A girls voice filled my ears, but the only response I was able to give was to stare at you. The only vision that I had was color and blurry figures.  
"Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered softly while still tasting blood. The first day I was here I had asked the same exact question. I would always get this "you had no obligation to know," or "it is none of my business." Technically this was my business since I am the one in pain here.  
The girl then walked to the left and was out of my vision. She spoke with some type of hate coming out of her lips as she spoke to me.  
"My girl, this is your punishment for what your brother has done to my kind. Also you will be a great use to us." I could feel her smile  
"What?" I asked obviously unaware of what was about to take place. Then two shots of pain came on the left side of my neck. I had tried to scream but nothing was able to come out. Due to no water and no food nothing was able to come out but a whisper. After what had felt like hours of pain, it eased up a little. Then she walked back into my vision with some type of red stuff on her lips. She held her smile at least I could tell.  
"You know your blood was extravagant Sadly I must get going, though, it was fun meeting you. But first I would like you to deliver a message to your brother." The girl injected something into my right arm and told the man to hit the switch. He did as he was told and the most painful shock I had ever felt came into me. It came out in large bursts of energy. My head began to spin and my vision was getting dimmer. This could be to the lack of sleep or the pain but my vision went black along with everything else.


	12. Rescue

Rescue

I opened my eyes about two hours later to find that my sight had improved. It wasn't completely fixed because my vision was still a little blurry. The woman that was here earlier is now gone and I was once again left with that same man. He was watching me with curious eyes. I guess I must of looked bad because he got up and walked up to me. Then he scooted the chair back to the corner of the room that was closest to the door. I didn't know til later that he was hiding me from someone.  
All of a sudden there was loud sounds that went all over the house. This startled me but I wasn't able to flinch or do anything. At one point the sound of banging was right on the other side of the wall. I heard names from the other side of the wall that I couldn't quite make out clearly. At one point I thought that I might have heard my very own name. It was then that the door that was to my right broke and several people came through the door. I wasn't able to see their faces at first. They seemed to be screaming at the man who had kept me here in the first place. One of them looked back at me and the memory from before came into my head. The man that was with me in the forest this was the same guy and I finally remember what I was doing there in the first place. We were doing homework together and laughing but why? I barely know the guy.  
A sad and passionate look crossed his face as he ran to me. He went on his knees and kept that same face. I wasn't myself to respond or even show that I was even there. The thing was though that I saw his lips move but I didn't hear anything. It was like I was in an hallucination. I guess I must have looked pretty bad to him.  
To my right I looked at the people and I spotted Chris yelling at the man and Ashley along with him and I saw that a fight was about to take place. I wasn't able to see it though because a sharp pain sprung on my left arm. It hurt extremely bad. It woke me up from my daze and I began to scream. I shut my eyes tight but no tears were able to come out. Once again I opened them again to see that a spot about the size of an ipod nano was bleeding. I also saw Dimitri's face full of pain. Chris on the other hand looked really pissed off and he was strangling the guy. The man showed to hint of pain, he just kept that same smirk on his face. Even I would get ticked off by that.  
My eyes went back to Dimitri to find no pain anymore. Instead it was shocked. Before I realized that I was free from that electric chair Dimitri picked me up into his arm and walked out of the room with me. My mind wanted to fade once again because his body was warm. This whole time I had been cold and being by something that is warm made me want to sleep. That warm feeling soon ended as he sat me down on a chair. He stuck his hand out in front of me and I knew that he was telling me to stay here. I nodded and so he knew that I understood what he meant. And once again I was left alone in the house. By the way where was this place at anyway? I looked around to find a mirror nearby and another chair. So I decided to look at my appearance and see why he gave me that sad expression in the first place. Slowly I got up while using the chair for support. This took me a while since I was weak and I had lack of food and water. I finally got there shock went all over my body.  
I had looked like I had lost over half of my body weight. Some of my bones were becoming visible was they started showing on my skin. It looked horrifying. My clothes were stained with my blood and sweat. My skin was also pale because of the lack of nutrients. What scared me the most was two marks on the left side of my neck.  
My balance suddenly broke and I fell back. Oh man this was going to hurt. Just then a hand caught my fall just in time. I looked up to see Dimitri before my lack of sleep overwhelmed me and engulfed me.


	13. In my MInd

In My Mind

I appeared in what seemed like some kind of black room. The last thing that I remember is falling and the face of that Dimitri guy. So how did I get here? All there was a spot light that shone down on me. I figured that I was all alone. Also I had the feeling of loneliness inside me. Could I have gotten into a comma?  
A mirror suddenly appeared in my line of vision. The reflection showed me just before I ended up here. A hair was scraggly and some of my bones being shown from my skin. I looked so fragile. I bet that was what everyone was thinking when they saw me. Also I think that if they touched me then I will break.  
The reflection in the mirror changed from me looking fragile to what looked like me when I was normal. Before I was captured by that man. This figure though was smiling at me in a type of evil way.  
"Everyone's hiding things from you." said the figure. I shook my head in disbelief as i heard this. My brother can't be hiding things from me. Neither would Ashley, she can't lie."  
"You're lying. My family and friends wouldn't do that." I yelled at her. Her face changed from her smile into anger.  
"Open your eyes Vanessa! Can't you see it all ready! How else would he have been able to find you?" The picture of Dimitri showed in the mirror next to the girl. She turned to look at him and then back at me.  
"Aww, Dimitri? The man you have forgotten. He to has secrets you know." She placed her hand on his shoulder and he dissolved into the mirror. Then Chris popped up in place of Dimitri.  
"Your brother is a monster and so is the forgotten. So you'll be one too." I collapsed on my knees. None of what she said made any sense to me. That man, Dimitri, I barely know the guy. How could I forget someone? Unless...  
"Who are you?" I asked in the mirror. her smile widened and she stepped out of the mirror. She walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder.  
"Can't you see? I'm you."


	14. Some Time to Spare Ashley's POV

Some time to spare Ashley's POV

In the end we contacted Dimitri the next day and we all went to search for her. Before we left though, Chris had to explain something to me. He pulled me aside while everyone was getting ready. His eyes were so determined when he started talking to me.  
"Ashley, I don't think that you should go with us?" I tilted my head down to look at him.  
"Why? Is it because I will get in the way? Cause I know that I can help in this." We remained silent and for a long time I thought that he wouldn't answer. This made me begin to get really angry. Silence like this always made me angry. This anger raged me and I pushed away and began to walk away from him.  
"Fine I will go with Dimitri and I am going to go either way." I kept walking until I got stopped by Chris. He put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me back. Also he turned me around to face him. He made me look into his eyes. Then a huge throbbing pain surged into my chest making me wince. I took my hand and pressed it onto my chest. I guess Chris saw this and told me to calm down. When I didn't listen he began to shake me to get my attention. When that didn't work he slapped me and that put me in shock from the sudden blow.  
The whole time when he was doing this the pain kept getting larger and larger. I didn't know what would have happened if Chris would have stopped me.  
"Are you OK?" he asked me as I was rubbing my left cheek.  
"Yea, I don't know what happened just now." After some talk with Chris about this I was able to go. I guess that Chris wanted to keep an eye on me after what I had just done. So I rode in a black convertible with Chris and two of his friends. I wasn't quite sure where the other two at the time but I didn't think about. The only things I thought about on that car ride was Vanessa and what had just happened just before we left. The car ride took about two hours until we came upon a white mansion. There was vines crawling on the side of the house.  
We parked in the driveway and all four of us came out. Another car parked right behind us and out came out Dimitri and the other two members of Chris' group. Chris went through the plan with his group one more time. The plan was that we were going to split up. Since there were seven of us there will be one group of three. That group is going to go in the rear end of the house and the group of four is going in the front of the house. Now was the time to split up. I went with Dimitri and Emily in the back of the house. We jumped over a couple fences and soon we were in the backyard.  
Both Dimitri and Emily seemed really quiet while we did this. I guess now wasn't the time to talk about it though. We ran up to the door and as soon as we got there Dimitri kicked the door open. All of us ran inside and examined our surroundings. Everything looked like it would normally be for a house except that there were people coming at us.  
Dimitri pushed me behind him just before he lunged at one of them. Emily did almost the same and I was left standing in a war zone. Dimitri snapped the neck of one of them while Emily was trying to put the other one into a headlock. Dimitri came up by her and took the guys head and eventually also snapped his neck. After a couple of minutes it was over and we were moving once again. We went by stairs and ran up them. There we met up with the rest of the group and started calling names like Vincent and Vanessa. I was the one who yelled Vanessa.  
We came up to a hallway and the door closest to us was what Chris kicked open. There was nobody inside, just a bedroom. So we went to the next room and did this until we came upon the third door. Dimitri decided to kick this door and when he did wood blew everywhere. There in the center of the room was a guy with blond hair and green eyes. He wore a white suit and a smirk curled upon his lips. We all walked inside and there right next to the door was Vanessa. She looked so fragile and broken. Also she looked like she was in a daze.  
Just then Chris yelled at Dimitri to help get Vanessa out of here. He did so and ran up to her. I on the other hand went to help Chris out with taking the beating out of this Vincent guy. Chris walked up to the guy and lifted him up by his suit. He was yelling at him about all sorts of things while Vincent kept that same smile on his face. That was when I ran up to him and punched him right in the jaw line. This seemed to put a look of shock on that man's face for a brief moment. I looked back to see that Dimitri was gone and he took Vanessa.  
Deciding that we were done here I was about to tell Chris that we should leave. I also started hearing footsteps going throughout the house. But I wasn't able to tell him because as soon as I looked over at Chris I saw a death scene happen right in front of my eyes. Chris had jabbed his hand into that man's chest and quickly he pulled something out of it. I wasn't able to see because I heard a scream from outside of the room. Quickly I ran out of the room and i saw Dimitri holding Vanessa bridal style. I wasn't sure where I had heard the scream from but I followed it. Deciding that it was nothing I walked back inside that room only to see that man on the ground with a big hole in his chest. There was something red on the desk that was behind him.  
I looked over at Chris to see his right hand bloody. Oh my gosh, Chris is a murderer. Before Chris got a chance to say something I ran out passed Dimitri and ran out of the house. I ran in the woods and after a while I stopped by a tree and slumped down on the tree. How could this have happened? I though about this for a moment and my emotions changed from shock into anger and that's when that pain from earlier returned. I didn't know what to do and I was all alone. This got so bad that I managed to black out and have a dream of me being a wolf and attacking people.


	15. My Choice Vanessa's POV

My Choice Vanessa's POV

I was now sitting down and the other me was in the same pose. We were back to back and I tucked my knees close to my chest. My cheeks were stains and my head was in my knees. I had told her to shut up many times but she would just keep talking about what a monster my brother was. So I just gave up and kept quiet.  
"You know what? Do you know what's going to happen to you?" She asked. I decided not to answer because this was just going to end up the same. She was probably going to say that I am going to get killed or injured.  
"A monster. One that never dies and one that your brother hates. My guess is that he'll be the one to kill you." This girl sounded really happy about this.  
"I don't know what you are talking about?" I muttered to myself. This is the first time that I have talked to her since I started crying.  
"Why don't you commit suicide. This way Chris wouldn't have to do it himself. You will turn insane anyway." I thought this over for a bit. At first I thought that she was just talking to hear herself talk. Things started making sense now. Maybe it would be better if I was dead. I wouldn't get in the way of everyone. Also I wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. Life would be better for everyone.  
"Yeah, when that time comes, I will take my life." I told her. We both got up and faced each other. That person that I thought was my conscious actually wasn't. Her form changed. She now changed to a girl with short brown hair with a tint of blond. Her eyes were a mix of a chocolate brown and Carmel. The outfit that she had changed into a velvet black and purple dress. It's sleeves went to her elbows.  
"Remember to tell your brother the message." I nodded and the darkness that I was in rained out and so did that girl.  
I then woke up on a coach in what looked my living room. I was all bleary eyed and confused. I guess that all of that was a dream. I sat up only to feel a pain in my head. Suddenly the image of me in the electric chair came into my head. The pain and the blood all came back to me. That pain took a little bit to subside and when it did I got up and went to the bathroom. The bathroom was down the hall first door on the left. I went there to wash my hands because there was something on them. After I did this I looked at my reflection in the mirror. This was when I saw it. Two marks on the left side of my neck.  
On the outside of the would was bruised. I put my finger on it and pain shot up from it, making me pull my hand away. So I covered it up with my hand and walked out of the bathroom. This was when I bumped into Chris on my way out. Due to the impact I fell and landed on my butt. While this happened my hand went off of the wound to support my fall. I looked up at him ready for him to start yelling at me, but he didn't, and this surprised me. There was a moment of silence between us.  
"Feeling better?" I nodded as he pulled me up from the fall.  
"Chris, what happened?" He face showed sadness for a moment before he was able to answer me.  
"It's a long story, Vassy." I responded with that I had time and so we both sat down on the couch. Here is what he said. He said that I was captured, and that the mark on my neck was no ordinary mark. It was a vampire bite mark. Later he explained that this town consists of vampires, werewolves, and cannibals. They all were able to get along, but a new species came into town. They are known as Keshian. Keshians are creatures that take human souls and use them as food. The Keshians took out most of the Cannibals and only a few remained alive.  
Before he could say anymore the phone rang. The loud sound made both of us flinch and Chris quickly went to get it. He got there and picked up the phone. I wasn't sure who it was but I listened anyway.  
"Yes, yes I understand. I told her about it." He hung up the phone and he had an irritated expression.  
"Ok Chris, what's up?" He waited a few moments, surely trying to figure out how he should say something.  
"Ashley wants you to come over. Apparently she said that it was urgent."


	16. The Funny and Good times

The Funny and Good Times

"Chris, what's going to happen to me?" I asked him. Once again he kept silent. Of course we would be hiding something from me. It's just like what that girl said. So I gave him a frustrated look and walked out of the door. Well I was bitten by a vampire. Strange I don't really remember that.  
I remained silent as I grabbed my phone. Oh well I guess it would be good to see Ashley since I haven't seen her in a while. Her house was about ten minutes if I walked. This time will give me the chance to think about all that has happened to me. So I was captured and tortured, then a girl shows up in my dreams, and now I find out that I have been bitten by a vampire. My walking speed became steady as I put my hands in my pockets.  
It was cold outside and I was able to see my own breath. I guess that it gets cold as soon as Halloween ends. Go figure. The ground that I stepped on was cold and hard and light gray clouds hung around me.  
Ashley's house was in my view now and to my surprise I saw her outside sitting on her steps. Her hands were supporting her head. Ashley's face was full of thought and deep concentration. At least until she saw me. Her face went from happy to sad, and then to concern.  
"Hey Vanessa, I'm glad to see you." A heartwarming smile lit her face.  
"Yeah, me too." Her hands came off of her face and once again her face went to a thoughtful face.  
"Hey, I need to talk to you about something. Can you come inside?" I nodded and she sat up from the position that she was in before. She went to the door and opened it for both of us to walk through. Both of us entered to her house and we both sat down on her couch. She looked so sad after we both sat down.  
"You remember Halloween, don't you?" Ashley asked this. In response I nodded to her answer. Her hair hung down at a certain angle that made it so I couldn't see her eyes. This was a girl trick that we used.  
"Between that day and now I realize that I myself am not human. An eerie silence hung between us. I guess that she wanted this to sink in to me and oh boy it did. So now she isn't human. Suddenly that woman's voice rang in my head. "Everyone's hiding things from you." Her words are now starting to make a little sense.  
"Well if you aren't human then what are you?" I asked in my curious manor. She didn't move for the longest time. When she said it though her words were like a dolls. They were unemotional and brief.  
"I'm the same as your brother. A werewolf." A werewolf. Those creatures don't exist. They're just stories that my mom and dad used to tell me when I was a child. I only took them as lessons.  
"Wait! I thought that they didn't exist." A smile curled up on her lips when I said this.  
"Oh their real. Remember when we played football?" Once again I nodded. This happened in the seventh grade when Ashley and I were in P.E. class. The sport was football and were playing a game. For once Ashley and I were on different teams. When it was time to hike the ball and Ashley got the ball she meant to throw the ball to her teammate My job was to block the other team so I did and that cost me. The ball that Ashley threw hit me square in the stomach. That throw cost me two weeks out of gym class. They told me that I had a ruptured stomach.  
"I guess that was a sign of it." She nodded. Once again she spoke.  
"Chris started training me a couple days ago. This was when I found out about all of this." My hand were on my lap and I gripped my shirt.  
"I'm sorry Ashley I need to go." I sat up and began walking to the door. She also walked up.  
"Vanessa what's wrong." I stopped and turned to face her. I relaxed my hands and looked over at her with a smile.  
"There is something that I need to do. I will chat with you later." Her response was an OK and I walked out and shut the door. I walked home with tears rimming in my eyes. How could she have not told me this. She probably knew about this and was too afraid to tell anyone. Now I had to go and talk to Tristian.


	17. The Change

I don't get it. My body feels cold but at the same time warm. Pain spread across my body as I tried to move. What was happening to me? I couldn't move, so I was only left with the unbearable pain that lasted like forever. Slowly I began to open my eyes. It was blurry at first but then I realized that it was snowing. I loved snow, it was peaceful and beautiful. There was also a man that was staring down at me. He was looking at me with the eyes of what looked like deep brown in the night.

"Do you remember me?"

That voice seemed so familiar to me. I had heard it somewhere before. Memories came flashing into my mind as I began to remember my own past. This man happened to be my boyfriend that I never seemed to remember up until now.

I raised my arm and placed my hand on his cheek. A smile arose from his lips and then his name flashed in my mind.

"Dimitri" How could I have forgotten him?

A click of a gun suddenly filled my ears. It seemed to be coming from the sky. That was when I noticed that we were on a stone building. We weren't at the top though. The person who was at the top was Jeremy. Jeremy is my friend that I have known for about all of my life. What didn't make sense though was that he was pointing a gun at us. Why would he do such a thing?

"Dimitri, you changed her" he said with anger slipping out of his mouth. That was when I ran in front of Dimitri with my arms out wide.

"No Jeremy, He's my boyfriend. Don't hurt him." He seemed taken aback about what I said. I knew he hated the kind that I have become but it wasn't my fault.

"I'm sorry" I said before I blacked out and happen to fall into Dimitri's arms.

3 hours later

I had awoken in a soft silk bed. This wasn't where I last slept. There was a blandness to this room that I was in. It had light brown walls with dark brown trimming.

When I got up I noticed that my hair had grown. The length of it was now down to my upper calf. My hair had also changed color. It had more of a brown to it then it had ever had before. My skin had gotten a little paler also. I noticed that there was a mirror in the room. The cold carpet hit my feet as I walked across the room to the mirror. My pajamas were still on me and my eyes seemed different in a way that I may never understand. After all that, I changed this much? That's when there was a knock at the door. I was scared by the loud noise so I hit behind the mirror. The person who walked in was Dimitri. As soon as he saw me he gave me a heartwarming smile. He was also wearing the same clothes that he wore when I woke up.

In my past I remember when he and I first met. It was also on a snowy night when I was attacked for the first time. The person who was attacking me and trying to eat me was my very own father. He had dropped to the lowest ranking of what is now my kind. Level Z also refereed to as Ketian. Before he had the chance Dimitri had saved me from that terrible fate. He had smashed the skull of my father. This happened when I was nine years old. At that time, though, Dimitri was only a close friend.

I looked up from my position to only smile at him. My emotions would sky rocket since I am a newborn and I have much to learn. But I can't shake the feeling that I am missing something important.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Ok I guess, I'm a little shaken about all of this and how my past was revealed." He walked up to me and gave me a hug. I was shocked at first but then I let the feeling and warmth from his embrace cover me. To my suspicion I saw a letter from earlier that he wouldn't show to me in his pocket. It was sticking out and would be easy for me to grab. He would really be upset if he knew what I was about to do.

Tear then started coming out and I began to cry. I don't understand why this is happening. Why am I crying? Is it because I am new?

"Cameron, what's the matter?" asked Dimitri. "I don't understand. Why did you do it? Change me to what I am now."

"That was to protect you"

"But now I'm this and now all I am a—"That was all I could say before I felt a hunger pain in my throat. I clenched it and fell on my knees. My once emerald green eyes turned a blood red that glowed. I tightened my grip on my throat so the pain would go away. It managed to work for a little bit but the pain kept increasing. My vision had a thick ring around it. This was so bad that I could barely see. Everything was a blurry image. It was so bad that I could barely see the image of Dimitri.

"Drink Cameron" he said while sticking out his neck. I pushed him back and hugged myself.

"No"

"You have to or else you will sink down to level Z. Do you want to end up like your father?"

That hit a nerve and I could tell that he regretted saying what he did. That was when the hunger subsided and my eyes went back to normal.

"Don't talk about my father. He is not something to talk about." With that I stomped out. While I walked out I grabbed the letter with no tug at all.

Right now I didn't want to talk to him right now. I know that he was trying to comfort me and I bet he also thought that I was over it, that it wouldn't be a big issue anymore. The truth is that the feeling of putting him to darkness will never subside. I was out of the building and was walking across the lawn of Cross Academy. I hadn't said it before but I am the reincarnation of Yuki Cross. She was my ancestor. We don't look the same though. My younger sister does though and she's glad.

Earlier in my life I had read about her life. How she was a pureblood and transformed into a human by her mom. She then had the love of two people. The person who saved her from a roag vampire, Kaname Kuran, and her childhood friend Zero Kiryu. This is similar to my life.

I stopped at my favorite place to clear my mind. In this case it was a tall oak tree that I would climb. I did so no one can find me. I opened the letter to read this

"Dear Cameron,

This will be the last time I will be able to write to you. I'm sorry if what you are living now is not what you wish. Someday, though, it will get better. Also there will be something waiting for you at your mother's house. Hopefully by this time she will be still living and breathing. Love you

Your father,

Sam Cross Date: 2/21/08"

There was two more that I decided not to read at this time. This also struck me. Why would he hide this from me? I deserve to know this since he is now dead. Wait! The date. It's the day before he died. There's something I need to so now and that is to visit my mother. I, after all, knew that she was still alive.

CHAPTER 2: THE JOURNEY

I know that I'm a newborn and I haven't controlled my thirst yet but eventually I will get it. Either that or I will go completely insane. Works for me I guess.

So I got what I needed and left before anyone realized. I was walking around the city. Before I became a vampire I used to go to this part of the city all the time. Also I never got to see any of my relatives after what my father had tried to do. Sometimes I even wonder if I still have anymore relatives. Strange as it is I remember where I last lived. I was the second oldest in my family and I was always the one that was never noticed for anything but my artwork. That was about it.

I approached the gate that led to the front lawn. Everything seemed neat and content like I had just left yesterday. Sadly though, it had been about four years since the incident.

As quietly as I could manage I opened the gate and walked across the lively lawn. Everything seemed at peace at least that's what I thought.

I opened the door only to find it dark and surprisingly spotless. This seemed utterly strange to me. The sound of my shoes echoed as I walked across the tile that was the barrier between the living room and the kitchen.

It was a fifty chance that I would either find her in one of the two. So I decided to go into the living room only to find my mother with another man. I didn't know what was going on at first until she dropped the man. They were both standing and they looked like they were hugging. When she dropped the man on the floor was when I really saw it. Her mouth was covered with blood and so were her hands. She held on a smile as she licked her fingers.

The man was limp on the ground eyes wide. It must have been a quick attack that he didn't see coming. His eyes were glazed over and he was pale.

That's when mother realized that I was here and she covered her mouth. My mother is a vampire also. How long has she been this way?

"M-mother, what just happened?"

"I can explain"

"How long have you been a vampire?" She slumped hiding her eyes when she said it.

"Since your father tried to kill you." My eyes widened. She had been like this for four years. I looked away obvious that I was mad. That's when the thirst hit me and I fell to the floor. My name was being called but I couldn't reply. Honestly I bet that she figured it out.

I smiled as I looked up from my position. Sorry was what I was trying to say but nothing came out. She looked at me with eyes of worry. That was when she handed me a blood bag and I pushed it away.

"No I don't want it" I yelled

"You have to or else you will die" That was when she stuck the tube in my mouth and blood started racing through. By then I couldn't help it. I began to drink the blood but it soon became bad and I hit it out of her hand and knocked her down. Without knowing I grabbed her wrists and bit into her neck. She made no sound when I stuck her but she was talking to me about all that has happened. My father wanted to turn me into one of them. I also heard the reason and that was that we would all be one happy vampire family. Truth is I never wanted to become this. Infact I hated myself for what I have become. I pulled out my fangs and felt the hot, sticky blood that was on my lips.

Getting up I stared at my mom as she smiled at me. That's when I realized what I was here for.

"Mom in the letter dad wrote me it said that something was waiting for me. Is it still here?"

She bit her nail while in thought; it was then that she got the idea.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." With that she ran out of the room for a couple moments and came back with a box with a handle. Placing it in my arms she gave me a key and told me I should be going. I became confused by her sudden demand. So I asked why.

"I sense danger and someone coming for you" Also she went to the kitchen and came out with a leather bag. Later I was explained that what was in it was blood bags for my journey back to where I came from. Thanking her I walked back into the breeze way and stopped for a moment.

When you are a newborn all of your emotions and feelings get heightened. So my curiosity was fairly high and I went upstairs to explore. The first room I went into was a bedroom with the color of blood red for the bed, curtains, and practically everything. I didn't sense anything; so I went to the next room to find people on the floor, bed and they all looked pale and drained of blood. What the hell is going on here? Since I was freaked out at this I ran out of the house in lightning fast speed.

CHAPTER 3: RETURN

I was now in the city surrounded by strangers. With my vampiric sense I could tell that there were some vampires in the area. Not wasting a second I followed the scent. The more I followed it the amount of people began to lessen.

After about fifteen minutes of following I came to a vampire that had a human child. For a moment I watched to see what was going on. The vampire was a male and seems to be a noble and by as I see it he was getting ready to drink the blood of the little six year old girl. Luckily I stopped him just in time.

"Why are you preying upon kids?" Almost immediately he stopped in his position and looked up at me. His eyes were full of shock and for a minute he didn't have any words. Also his eyes were of blood red just like mine had been.

"I'm sorry Miss Pureblood" he set the little girl down and bowed to me with his hand over his nonbeating heart.

"I need an answer. Why were you trying to make the little girl your prey?" I had given him a stern look and I'm to the point where this is going to get bad.

"Human kid's blood is pure and it tastes good." I walked closer to the man and he began to get scared. From the leather bag I grabbed a blood bag and gave it to the man.

"I suggest you use this as your meal instead of harmless children." I extended the bag to him and he took it after a few moments. The man ran away leaving the child behind. Right after he did I lifted up the child to find it that it was acting like a doll. She wasn't crying or doing anything. I placed my free hand on top of the little girls forehead and for a moment nothing happened until suddenly I saw all that had happened in the little girls memory and in that memory I saw Tristan. Then the girl started to cry and ask for her mommy. I calmed her down and went to the hunter society that was nearby. The whole time I walked I talked to the girl in my soft gentle voice and told her that she was safe. When I got there there were two guys outside. One was about six foot one with black hair. He wore an eye patch. The other had crisp blond hair while was smoking a cigarette. I walked up to them with concern on my face while they gave me looks of hatred. I gave the girl over to the men and told them to find their mother. They gave me stern looks and I had to tell them again.

"Come on I just saved her from a level E. The least you could do is make sure that she is safe." They weren't listening to me, so I made a plan. I whispered into the little girl that what I was about to do was not going to hurt her. In reply she nodded and we faced them.

"Ok then, I guess then if you don't want to help then I will just use her as my meal. It is also said if you drink the blood of the half blood child then you will gain eternal power." This caught there attention and I licked the girls soft neck and placed the edge of my fangs of her skin. Almost immediately the little girl began to whimper. That was when they yelled at me to stop. I stopped the act and whispered the little girl that she would see her mom soon. With that I handed them the child and walked away. I was glad for what I had just done. The sound of my boots echoed as I was walking. Not long after I was walking I heard a gunshot. This surprised me and I followed the direction of where it came from. Big puffs of air grew in and out of my chest and finally I got to a man and a vampire woman. This man I soon realized was Tristian and boy did he look ticked at the woman. I watched as he killed what looked like a level E. When he was done he noticed me and gave me a glare. I gave him a smile but he didn't take it. Instead he started to walk away. I ran toward him to stop him. There was so much that I needed to explain to him. Luckily he stopped and that was a sign that I better say what I wanted to say.

"I missed talking to you" I start to say this until he turned around and pointed the bloody rose gun at me. The bloody rose is still in existence even after his ancestor Zero Kiryu had it. The bloody Rose is an antivampire weapon.

The gun was pointed at my heart and I became shocked about how he would want to shoot me. His eyes showed hatred for vampires that I have become. Just then he pulled the trigger.


	18. Out of Anger

Out of Anger

My body became motionless and my mind racing as I saw what my brother was turning into. One moment he was the angry brother that I always knew and in the next he became a giant brown wolf with the eyes of my brother. His eyes still had the same anger but the way he looked at me sent chills down my spine.  
Still I wasn't afraid of my own brother. I got up from the grassy ground and walked toward him. I was taking slow steps to show that I didn't show any fear within me. To my surprise, though, he growled at me. I didn't notice this at the time. The only thing I did was walk toward him and I stuck me hand out to try to pet him. This was when he strikes me. He jumped up on his hind legs and strikes me on my left arm. Four deep cuts resulted in this. In result in this I winced and help my arm. This pain was unbearable to resist I learned something today. Never show your fear to animals. This gives the advantage of an animal to get its prey. He saw my fear and lunged at me.  
Out of nowhere Dimitri appeared and both him and Tristian blocked Chris' attack. I guess he was observing in the shadows. Chris bared his fangs at both of them. He was about to lunge again when Dimitri spoke.  
"CHRIS! Is this what you really want. To hurt your sister more that what you have all ready done. If you keep this up, you will end up killing her" There was an exchange of glances between all of us. Within a few seconds Chris backed off and ran farther into the forest. Now I was left with these two.  
After a little while we decided to walk back or rather run back. I was on the back of Dimitri and while he was running back I heard a faint howl of a wolf. I could of sworn that it would have been Chris. We arrived back at my house and Tristian and Dimitri treated my wound. While Dimitri was patching me up we all were in silence. I noticed that both of the boys were giving glares at each other. It would have been funny if the atmosphere hadn't been so thick and intense. There was something about Dimitri though. I always seemed so calm by him. It was very weird.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help with your brother." asked Tristian. I gave a smile and Dimitri said nothing.  
"It's ok. To be honest I think I deserved it." Suddenly Dimitri pulled the wrap tight. He muttered sorry but I began to wonder if he was jealous because of it. Once again there was no sound except for the wrapping of bandages and my very own breathing.  
They left as soon as I was taken care of. I went to bed for school tomorrow and I dreamed many strange things that night.


	19. Dreams

Dreams

I was back at the office of where I was first tortured. My body was in the same seat and once again the man was right in front of me with that evil smirk that he had. It was almost like the real thing. Something was different though. He was red eyes instead of his green.  
His hand went under my chin; it wasn't like this man to do so. That hand was cold and hard against my skin. He turned my head to the left only to face Tristian in the background. His arms were crossed and he gave me a sad expression. I never understood why he did this.  
My head turned back to Vincent; but it wasn't him this time it was that women, the woman with the brown hair with some shades of yellow. Next I popped in the forest and Dimitri was there also. I didn't know why I popped up here but oh well I guess.  
"I cannot forgive what you have just done." What I don't understand. What did I do?  
"Huh?" I stood there in a long blood red cloak. The length went to about the ankles of my feet. My hair had been braided on one side and went down. An assassins sword was buckled to my waist but was covered by my cloak. Along with this was a twin set of guns. I didn't know what type they were but they had some bronze and silver in them.  
Dimitri showed a pain that made my heart stop. His eyes were so full of hatred.  
"Don't act dumb! What you do and what you are will not be covered by the lies." His form because to disintegrate and became Chris.  
"You better watch your back." With that Chris turned around and walked away leaving me alone in the forest. After a few moments the sun went down and I was surrounded by a large group of people. Chris, Ashley, and Tristian were there. They all had that hatred look in their eyes and they all walked towards me. After a moment I ran into something that was hard but cold. I looked back to see Dimitri with that same look in his eyes. What is going on here? He held me down and they were all coming closer.  
"No stop no. Get away from me." Just before they were able to grab me I woke up and fell off of the bed. It was still dark outside but yet I was still wide awake. Being half asleep though since I just woke up I got up and walked to the kitchen like a zombie. On the microwave on my right read 6:05 A.M.  
My kitchen set up like this, to my right was the microwave and to the left is the refrigerator. There was a wall that separated the kitchen from the living room. I then walked into the living room and I saw Chris sleeping on the couch. He wore tore up jeans and a Grand Theft Auto V shirt that he has had for a couple of years. With him laying there asleep he looked harmless. I knew better since I knew that he was the one who hurt me. The pain in my arm began to hurt and this reminded me of what he did.

Perfect

Quickly I grabbed a book from our suitcase and threw it at him. Due to the impact of the book he woke up and fell off the couch.  
"Dude, what the hell?" yelled Chris while rubbing his head. Apparently I hit him right above the ear.  
"I'm not a dude, dude." I said right back at him while putting my hands on my hips.  
"Why did you do that?" I could feel my face turn red and my hands going into fists.  
"I needed to get that out of my system." We both became silent and I touched my now bandaged arm. I could see the pain on his face as he saw what I was doing. Ever since Halloween I have been learning the truth about everyone. "Everyone is hiding something from you" That girls words appeared once again in my head once again. I looked at the clock only to read 6:45 A.M. I have to be at school in about fifteen minutes.  
"I have to get ready for school. Sorry I hit you." I muttered and walked away. In five minutes I was out the door. Since it takes about five minutes to get to school I was good on time. Now I have time to think. The thing is I couldn't relax though. Everything seemed sort of odd today. I didn't realize that this was the last day I would ever see my brother ever again.


	20. The Last Day

The Last Day

I walked into first period physically but not mentally. Today my mind was everywhere and I couldn't concentrate on anything school related. My seat in first period was in the third row fourth seat. I sat down and I got out my folder for that class, which was English.  
Ever since the bell rang, the day went on so slow, it was like a slug. Minutes seemed like hours and hours seemed like days...until I got to lunch though. I walked in there to see Ashley. She was at our table talking to one of the people there. I didn't see who though because Tristian came up to me suddenly and started talking to me. In my mind I had no intention of rejecting him. He had been my friend at one time.  
We both walked over into the cafeteria line and today's lunch was Spaghetti. Oh gross! To me spaghetti looked like worms in dirt. By the way I didn't feel like eating much today, so I grabbed an ice cream Twix Bar and walked out of the lunch line. I walked over to the place where you get your silverware and waited for Tristian to get what he wanted to eat for the day. He got the main meal followed by green beans, pears, and chocolate milk.  
"Geez, you eat allot." He smiled and shrugged at my response.  
"I'm a man! We men need to eat and besides it satisfies my appetite." I smiled at his response while he was giving hand gestures with one of his hands. I admit it Tristian is kinda funny. Come to think of it I think that he was trying to get my mind off of yesterday. A scene of Chris being a wolf flashed into my mind just then. Tristian seemed to notice this and stop. He had a concerned look on his face.  
"Are you all right Vanessa?" As soon as he said this I knew what I was showing. I looked down for a second so that my hair would cover my face to that he wouldn't see my eyes. They were tearing up from that awful scene.  
"I'm fine Tristian. Don't worry about me." I looked back up at me and gave a big smile. Both of us walked over to my table and he sat down with us. We had no assigned tables but we have our own places in the cafeteria. So we all ate our lunch and I ate my ice cream. For once today I felt happy with everyone laughing and having a good time even when times were tough for me.  
After lunch the day flew by fast and before I knew it I was walking out of the building with a big grin on my face. The sky, though, was not. The clouds that lurked above me were dark and gloomy and before I noticed it started raining. I didn't acknowledge this at the time and I just kept walking and soon that grin slowly disappeared off of my face. My pace was steady until I came to the forest only to see Dimitri. He was leaning on a tree with his arms crossed, or at least I could tell. His back was facing me and he too looked as gloomy as the weather around us.  
I felt bad for him and I walked over to him. There really was no reason why I was doing this, well except that he bandaged me up the other day. I was about two feet away when he noticed me and turned around to face me. His eyes had that lonely look to them and there was a tint of anger in them also. I felt pain in my stomach as I looked into his eyes.  
"Hey Dimitri, are you OK?" I asked with some sympathy in it. Those were the only words I could say right now.  
"I am all right. How is your arm?" I noticed and I touched my arm only to feel a dull pain rise in my arm. Even though the dull pain there was some of my blood that was coming through the bandages.  
"Eh, average, it still hurts though." The face of thought appeared on his face just then and he extended his hand out to me. I walked over with not really realizing what was going to happen. I asked him what was going to happen. That was when he grabbed my left arm and started taking off the bandages. There were four deep cuts on my left arm and two of them started to bleed. Then he bit his own wrist only to draw blood.  
"Drink this." He still held onto my left arm and was extending his right arm out to me just in case I took the blood that was being offered to me.  
"Are you crazy? How is this going to help with anything and besides I don't drink blood." The pain in my arm started to grow larger and before I knew it I started to wince at it.  
"I guess that I will have to do this then." Dimitri put his wrist into his mouth and was drinking the blood himself. Before I knew it he held me close and kissed me with the blood still in his mouth. By now it was pouring and we were both soaked but I don't think that neither of us cared at the moment. I was still processing what was happening. The strange thing about this was that I didn't really know this guy but yet I felt like I did.  
Being me and I all I started struggling to break free from his grip while he was still kissing me and delivering the blood. I did this until a thought popped into my mind. This has happened before. I remember a image of both me and him kissing, but how? I felt blood start to go down my chin now and I didn't have the strength for him to stop.  
When he finally released me I pushed him and screamed at him and made a run for it. Before I did thought I looked back to see shock and sadness on his face. Later I arrived at my house drenched in water.  
Chris and his guy friends were there and by the look of it; they were watching TV. All of them greeted me except for Chris. Well if just waving is good than yeah everyone but Chris. He gave me his unemotional look. This was when I got a great idea.  
"You know Chris, I forgive you for what you did." My forgiveness was ignored by looking back at the television.  
"What?" He looked back at me and anger filled his eyes when he said it.  
"There's something red on your lips." He stood up and walked over to me and put his finger on my lips taking some of the blood off of my lip. For some odd reason he didn't show any change in emotion. This was when I lost it; to the point of smacking his hand away.  
"What the heck Chris! I just forgave you for attacking me and you just throw it out of the window by not saying anything and questioning me about something that is on my lip." That my friend was when he snapped and trust me it was not pretty what was going to happen next.


	21. Night

Night

"You know what Vanessa? You can be such a pain in the ass! All you seem to do is get into trouble and I am sick of it! So you better knock of that act of yours or I will do it again." The whole room was completely silent for the longest moment. My eyes began to swell up with tears as the words of his sunk in. Without saying a word, though, I walked away from him and into my room where I could have some peace and quiet for once. My room was dark and silent and I plopped onto my bed.  
I don't understand. Chris snapped so easily and the only thing that I did was forgive him for hurting me in the first place. Why is he just so on edge? I mean it isn't intently my fault that I keep getting into trouble.  
My bed was soft but cold as I lay upon it. It felt so nice and cosy and this helped make my day a little bit better than it was. I was wide awake and I knew that I had no chance of falling asleep any time soon. I shifted my weigh to the other side of the bed to where my back was facing the wall. My left hand went over the wound that I was given and to my surprise I didn't feel any pain.  
That scene where Dimitri kissed me flashed in my mind. At that moment was when I realized that he wasn't being a scary pervert, but he healed me from my pain. Another memory came to me then. I was in a park all alone except for a man that was staring down at me. There was fear in me and I was trying to run away except that I couldn't move. The man was hovering over me and it looked like he was about to kill me. There was a flash of black and then red as I saw that the man's head was crushed by a man. I wasn't able to make out that person's face.  
A knock on my window knocked me out of this memory and it made me jump. I got out of bed quickly and walked to my window that was on the other side of my room. My bare feet became cold as they touched the cold, tan carpet. I opened the shades to see no one there. At least everything looked normal. I turned around, about to walk back, when there was another tap on the window. For a moment I saw a figure and then it was gone.  
So I quickly opened the window and looked around only to get yanked out of my room by someone and carried away into total darkness. My vision was blurry and I couldn't see anything but I did feel a large pain in my neck. At first I didn't know what was going on until I was knocked out and I ended up in some type of box.


	22. Life Passes by in an Instant

Life Passes By in an Instant

I was looking into eyes that I knew were not mine. What I was seeing was my very own house but the last thing that I remember was being pulled out of my window. Now I am in the living room with Chris. Both me and him were sitting on the couch and he was talking to me. He was saying something about someone being missing all of a sudden.  
I got up and walked around to face his back. This was when I realized that I was sitting next to Ashley. Also I don't think that they even see me or even noticed me at the time. What they were talking about didn't make any sense. I was right here wasn't I?  
"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" I asked them with one of my smiles. Surprisingly they didn't answer. Instead they just kept on talking.  
"What are you ignoring me again Chris. Did I really piss you off that much?" Once again there was no acknowledgment of my existence. Now this was really ticking me off. I stood up once again looking at all of my surroundings and walked up to Chris. To tell the truth I was about to take a swing at him. I rose my hand and struck him only for my hand to pass through him like he wasn't really there. So I tried again and my hand just passed through him. What is going on here?  
At least I got a response from him. He started shivering. Also I heard him say my name.  
"Chris, what's wrong?" asked Ashley. There was a moment of silence between them until he spoke again.  
"I swear I just felt Vanessa here a moment ago." This statement struck me. I was right here, right in front of his face and yet he couldn't see me, or hear me. I didn't like the sound of this. So I walked out of my house and into the forest where hopefully I can find someone who will listen to me. My surroundings changed as I thought of this. One moment I was at my house, the next in the forest facing Dimitri.  
He was leaning on a tree with his eyes shut. To me he looked very much in pain. Did I really hurt him that bad for him to look so miserable. Showing my sympathy I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. His eyes became wide and he looked up at me. I don't think that he would see me.  
"Vanessa?" he said and he moved his arm to try to place his hand upon my cheek. His hand just passed through me. I looked around me until I realized that he was looking at me.  
"Wait, you can see me?" I asked. He nodded in response and I backed away. I was really confused.  
"Dimitri, what happened?" There was no response from him, just relief. Well it was relief. There was now shock and I looked around only to see that I was vanishing. I was blending into the surroundings.  
"Vanessa, listen to me. Back when it was Halloween I wanted to say something to you. This is the only time I will be able to say this. Vanessa, I...I.." That was all I heard because I soon vanished and woke up to a bright light. I shielded my eyes for only for that light to disappear. There to face me was a boy my age. He had red hair that went a little over his eyes. What popped out was his eyes. They were a beautiful sea blue that seemed to look into my soul. He was there smiling at me with a heartwarming smile while giving his hand out to me. I took it and was pulled up out of a box. I studied my surroundings to find myself in a graveyard. This would explain why I was in a box before I appeared in my house. There was a tombstone behind me that read the words of the dead, Katrina Belof. Something sneaky is going on here.  
"Um, what is going on here?" I asked looking around. I wore a red velvet dress that went down to my ankles. The sleeves went across my shoulder. This man bowed to me and looked up to me saying.  
"Hello Miss Vanessa. Welcome to your new life." He had a British accent and his hand was over his heart.  
"New life?"  
"Yes you are rare among us half-breed?"  
"I don't understand."  
" You are a half-breed miss. You are the half-breed human that is in the legends. It is your duty to do what is right."  
"And that is?"  
"It is your duty to stand beside us and kill the one who has imprisoned you."  
"What is a half-breed." He was silent for a moment until he finally spoke.  
"You are half human, half vampire. The one who has imprisoned you is known as Chris. The cause of all of this destruction."


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

We both walked out of the graveyard in silence. I realized that I had no shoes on. Also I wore a silk maroon dress that had a slit on the right. It fit my body perfectly as I walked. The air around the graveyard was silent, and cold. Everything was eerily silent and I knew that something wasn't right about this atmosphere. Something is wrong here.  
As we walked out of the graveyard, there was a car by the road that was waiting for us. I followed since I didn't know what else to do. My memory was gone, everything. There are only scenes that had no sound and they were unfocused. I got in the car with obedience and the black convertible drove at a steady pace. We were all silent for a moment until I broke it.  
"What is your name?" I asked while looking out of the tinted window.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Mason." I smiled and turned to face him. His features were soft and kind. I feel like I have seen him somewhere before. Maybe a dream, something like that.  
"By the way where are we going? What happened?" Mason looked down for a second, clearly upset of something.  
"Of course you don't need to tell me. It would be nice though." The car had little light in it so I couldn't see his face at the time, only his voice.  
"You were taken. You were used as a weapon against us." His voice became dark as he said this. I didn't bother saying anything. To be honest I was in a confused state and I just woke up not too long ago.  
"So what now. What are you planning to do?"  
"Bring you back to who you truly are. That's a promise."


End file.
